New York Times Tributary Aids Iran Nuke Program
by user Jaxhawk The Fifth Column IS Everywhere http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RkCU_WcgUvI/AAAAAAAAAyA/dBFifesAc0M/s1600-h/knowledge.gif http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RkCU_WcgUwI/AAAAAAAAAyI/r32a3kZgFNE/s1600-h/images.jpg The propagandists for the enemy we face is not an amorphous Islamist group. It is a well organized and fervently dedicated organization called Al Qaeda. It is operating world wide,and for our troops at war with them it is found in Afghanistan,and Iraq. Unfortunately the brain thrust and logistics comes from Iran. Even though the strings of their operations are being pulled by the Iranians. It would seem we are restrained from decapitating the head that leads this monster who would destroy us. This week the newspaper read by over 240,000 people worldwide everyday, The International Herald Tribune, is aiding and abetting our enemy. The New York Times owns the International Herald Tribune, but no mention was made in any of its' papers about the Add for "bids to build two nuclear power plants in Iran" that ran in the International Herald Tribune. The add included telephone numbers and email addesses to use by anyone capable and willing to assist in furthering their nuclear program. It also made references to Banks that could be contacted for financial transactions. All of this despite the United Nations numerous sanctions and demands that Iran cease their nuclear proliferation program! If Iran is successful in getting these two reactors built in addition to their nuclear plants with 133 centrifuges now in working order. We can expect the Iranians will have nuclear bombs and missiles to deliver them in a few years at most. This scenario will bring about a situation similar to the condition we have with North Korea today. Blackmail with nuclear treats on both sides of our continent, and blackmail hovering over the whole Middle East oil fields. Here at home the NEA appears to be a "dupe" or willing accomplice of Al Qaeda in its' relentless curriculum overload with leftist text books that rewrite history, courses on diversity, cultural awareness and understanding. All of which are intended to warp young minds into believing that their Country is bad and something to be ashamed of. With the curriculum packed full of negative "pseudo" facts and glorification of other cultures some schools have gone so far as to have "BE a Muslim" for a day. No not be a Jew or a Catholic for a day, but dress up like a Muslim and act and eat like a Muslim in the name of diversity education. A perfect example of Muslim appreciation of our Culture is the Muslim Students Association that demanded, from George Mason University, the right to use the "Quiet Meditation Space" ( I believe this is the "PC" term for a chapel) in the Johnson Center on the Campus of George Mason U.for their prayer services five times a day. Other religious followers cannot come in at any time unless they remove their shoes and the women pray separately from the men as do the Muslims. These Muslim Student Associations are located on over 150 American college campuses and were founded and continue to be supported by Wahhabists in Saudi Arabia with the express of spreading Wahhabism. From this viewpoint it appears we are being attacked from all sides, and all of the subversion is not yet involved with the use of weapons. Posted by BILL at Tuesday, May 08, 2007 0 comments Links to this post http://www.blogger.com/email-post.g?blogID=24473669&postID=6107232945338280336 http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=6107232945338280336 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 8, 2007 Category: AID AND COMFORT TO OUR ENEMY? Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.